


Trust Is A Feather; That Strong Winds Can Prevail

by orphan_account



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ...I guess?, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Briefly looked over by my sleep-deprived mind then published, Character Study, Cia is really creepy actually, Gen, Has a happier ending, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), SO, There’s no true plot in this, Warriors is just thinkin’ I guess, You Have Been Warned, this is super short, uh Cia is creepy, yeah I think it can be considered a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Warriors thinks.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Trust Is A Feather; That Strong Winds Can Prevail

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Cia is _quite_ creepy, and I advise you not to read if you are uncomfortable with reading about _that_ kind of creepy in characters. Its not in a whole lot of detail or anything, but still.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legend Of Zelda, which is owned by Nintendo. I also don’t own Linked Universe (AU), which is created by Jojo56830.
> 
> A really short thing I’ve been thinking about writing. I may have projected a lot on this. Oh well haha. Briefly looked over and just published, so there may be some grammar errors.

Trust.

Something taken for granted when you have it. Something which seems like a pillar of strength to lean on when all else is bleak.

Oh, what bliss.

Warriors could beg to differ with that bliss.

Trust...is fragile. A thin, papery substance one puts over a person’s name. Something that can be shattered by a single word. A single...action, which causes ripples in still waters of the mind, their waves topped with false clouds crashing down on the victim caught in the net of sickening shock.

Commanders, soldiers, people alike have proven this to him.

 _This is what war is,_ the chill in his mind whispers, the humming of those strewn in fire.

 _Trust is an illusion,_ that identical harsh cerulean gaze had hissed once, now a dull scar of a memory long ago.

 _Learn to accept it,_ the cold fingers of falsity said around his wrists, her talons etching crimson crescents to stay.

 _And when you are mine, you’ll learn to trust me._ Scarlet eyes gleamed, studying him with far too much intensity.

 _And if not, I’ll pry it into you by force. And you’ll be my sculpture...my masterpiece..._ Honey-layered words promised around a sharp, manic smile.

_...All of you...will be mine._ Her nails had slid off their grip around his chained wrists, and slowly carved thin lines up his arms, then neck. Between her pointer finger and thumb, she forced his face upward to meet her own, nails digging into his chin, those scarlet eyes gleaming in excitement of her caught prey.

_And you’ll learn to love it._

—————— —————— ——————

_It takes courage to trust._

Warriors was well known for his unbreakable courage.

Unbreakable...Is that so true?

_It takes courage to trust. To be courageous is not the lack of fear; it is the will and determination to overcome that fear for a better cause._

He will learn to trust again. Not by the force of anyone; by his own will. He will learn to trust others again.

Them...He will learn to trust again, for them. 

His friends. His...Family. That group of eight other heroes he’s come to love as brothers, and...

Trust. A small sliver, but there nonetheless.

It has room to grow.

He will trust again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All helpful criticism is welcome.


End file.
